


Sucking Up

by NCISVU



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny try to figure out if they're spoiling their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> This is a comment_fic fill for simplyn2deep. The prompt was: Danny and Steve raising their children (from previous relationships) together.

“You are so pathetic,” Steve teased, watching as Danny handed a popsicle to Grace and one to Keagan, Steve’s nine year old son from an on-again, off-again relationship he’d had when he was in the Navy.

“Pathetic? Me? What’re you talking about?” Danny asked innocently.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Really? What am I doing?”

“You’re feeding them popsicles because they’re leaving for summer camp tomorrow and they’re both a little nervous. You, my friend, are sucking up.”

“That’s no different than taking them to the North Shore the other morning before their doctor appointment,” Danny replied.

“Excuse me? I just wanted to take our kids surfing. There was no ulterior motive.”

“Oh? Is there something wrong with the waves that’re practically in our backyard?”

“Except for the fact that we surf them every day, no.”

“You took them to the North Shore because you felt bad that they both had to get a shot. Just admit it.”

“Don’t think for one second that I don’t know what you did,” Steve argued back.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you really expect me to believe that trip to the drive-in movies wasn’t anything special? One look at the kids’ SpongeBob band-aids covering their little boo-boos and you had to make it all better.”

“Hey, shots hurt, man,” Danny said defensively.

Steve and Danny paused and looked at their kids then back at each other.

“Are we spoiling them too much?” Steve asked.

“Daddy?”

“What, guys?” Steve and Danny said in unison.

“Tommy DiMarco threw a coconut at Lily’s bike yesterday and now the chain’s all messed up,” Grace said.

“Tommy DiMarco sounds like a bully,” Danny said.

“Maybe we should bring him down to the station and have a little talk with him,” Steve added.

Grace giggled at her dads as she continued. “Her mom tried to fix it but it’s stuck really good.”

“I said I could fix it but I might need a little help,” Keagan said. “Will you help us?”

“’cause Lily doesn’t have a daddy,” Grace reminded them.

“We’d love to,” Danny said.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “we’ll fix it up good as new.”

“Thank you,” Grace said.

“You’re welcome, Monkey.”

“Lily’s gonna be really happy,” Grace told Keagan as they walked back over to the couch.

“If she ever needs help again you can just give her my phone number,” Keagan said helpfully.

Steve and Danny listened in as their kids walked away.

“No,” Danny said. “The answer to your question is no, we’re not spoiling them too much and there’s your proof. We’re teaching them kindness and compassion and that there is actually good in this world.”

“Well I’d say whatever we’re doing is working because we have two amazing kids, Danno,” Steve said as he rested his head against Danny’s and looked lovingly at their kids.

Danny smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “You can say that again.”

**End.**


End file.
